


My Kylo

by wildfire98



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Mushy, Sex, kiss, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfire98/pseuds/wildfire98
Summary: Kylo forms a connection with his companion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You guys this is the sappiest shit ever. My Kylo fantasy. Also I'm not the biggest Star Wars fan so some 'facts' may he wrong and for that I aplogize. Just my Kylo fantasy. Sappy bad boy with emotions you know the drill.

I laid waiting for him in the thin white night dress I was allowed. Though I could not check the time I had some internal clock after being down here so long that made me anticipate his return. I stared blankly up at the plain gray metal as my hands made lazy fists in the silk sheets. I never knew such comforts existed till he brought me here. I didn't know anyone allowed themselves comfort at all. We served a cause- not ourselves. I grew to crave more than that here.

It was the sound of his harsh black boots clicking down the hallway that really sent twinges down my stomach and my fingers started to flutter. I could hear him barking orders through his mask to some wandering storm troopers as he made his way through the tunnel to the large locked door that led to the room I laid waiting in. For him it only took a simple wave to gain entrance, and he stood, intimidating as ever, in the entrance staring at me.

His cloaks seemed extra dark and tight today as they clung to each muscle. His mask masked calm breaths with big puffs of jarbled tech noises that escaped what covered his mouth. After stepping inside though and after making sure the door was tightly shut the mask was always the first to go.

His hair hung loose as he placed the helmet carelessly on one of the empty tables along the entrance wall. He shook his black locks back and forth and rubbed his eyes. He was a person after all, and I have always wondered if that mask was annoying to wear all day.

"It is." He broke the silence with his sharp tone. It always sent a little rake up my spine how he could read me. More then anyone else could.

"Then don't wear it." I muffled my voice into the pillow laying with my hips sideways and one leg curled to the other. I could hear his robes begin to drop and almost feel him unwind from his day of doing bad. Its more than that really, but in the reality I have created in this room I choose to see very little of the outside world.

I could feel the bed move as he crawled up behind me. He grabbed my hips and pulled them into his own gently, and I could feel his bare chest on my back. He still wore the last layer of trousers from his uniform, but I could feel the human again. The one that laid beneath all those clothes. He withdrew his hand from my hips and played with my hair. Red locks curled into his fingers as he mindlessly played. His breathe hit the back of my neck and little bumps formed there. I wanted to fall asleep, close my eyes-

"No. You sleep all day."

Though he was gentle here and we had an understanding, he was still in charge. I knew he didn't mean to be rough but we only had a few hours a day. He only had so much time before the mask had to go back on, and he had to leave through those doors. My heart twinged even with him against me at the thought of him leaving.

Suddenly I was on my back and he was above me. He rested both his forearms beside my head and placed a knee between my thighs. I inhaled deeply and tried to keep my hips from bucking in anticipation. He tilted his forehead slowly against mine and his hooded eyes looked straight at me.

"I didn't mean for it to be demanding. I-"

We were both still learning how to talk to each other. He wanted to be softer with me. He told me that shortly after picking me from the other companions meant to serve the higher ranking members. He had chosen me so suddenly among the other girls and the first night I was in his room I shook before him. After taking off his mask he asked me to just lie down and rest. He didn't touch me for a week. He slept with his back facing me every night. At weeks end I awoke to him spooning me and I felt it for the first time. Him.

Coming back from my memory I saw the same gentleness in front of my face, longing for words to say to me. I reached up with my hands and cupped his soft cheeks. He leaned into the touch and his eyes closed.

"I know what you meant." And with that I pushed his lips against mine.

He grunted into my mouth as I felt his lips move against my own. His tongue lapped at my bottom lip and I allowed entrance soon after. I took my hands from his cheeks and wrapped one around his neck and the other grabbing at the muscles on his back. He wrapped an arm around my waist and and brought our bodies together. I was as close to him as I could be but I needed more.

I brought my knee up and pressed it into his hardening member. He grunted into my mouth and removed his lips from mine. With the hand not gripping my waist he grabbed my hair and gently tugged my head back to expose my neck. He kissed my gently before sucking and lapping at the skin there sending warmth through my body and a twinge through my stomach. He knows my body so well and it almost scares me that he can make me feel so much. I melt into him every time and can't help but need him every moment.

He released my neck and unwrapped from me only to sit up and slip off my dress. I felt my nipples harden at the cold air and I could feel his eyes on my body. I turned my head to the left feeling my face burn. It was too much. He was too much.

I felt a hand under my chin turning my face back to him and I saw the smallest of smiles. There was that twinge again in my stomach.

"Don't hide from me. Please." His tone was gentle and I wondered if anyone else knew how soft he could be. How incredibly kind.

"I'm sorry." I laid before him still red in my cheeks but ready.

He leaned back down onto me but had moved his mouth right above my chest. I took in a quick breathe with a small squeak as he took my left mound into his mouth. I could feel a laugh against my skin as he licked. My hands shot to his hair and grabbed at the soft strands. His other hand showed my other breast attention, moving in time with his tongue.

"Please." I surprised myself with my own request. Vocal was not the best description for me. But I was rewarded for my boldness.

He sat up yet again but this time he removed his last layer and we were now matched in attire. His mouth latched onto the mound he had not yet lapped at and I felt him hard against my leg. It radiated its own heat as I felt a hand cup my mound. I arched my back as he started to lazily drag his fingers over my sex.

"You make me so hard." Fuck. He was amazing. I needed more of him. He reached one finger down and made a circle around my wet swollen clit. I yipped and grabbed at his back as he continued to tease me. I was unwinding to fast but if I was going to cum it was going to be with him.

"I need you inside me."

His mouth was against mine again so fast and he alined his hips right next to my heat. I could feel him against my entrance and I felt my body buzz in anticipation. His forehead was against mine again and our eyes were locked.

This right here. This was more then serving a purpose. This was more then simple needs. This was lo-

He entered me slowly and I had to keep myself from unraveling right there. I bit my lip trying to suppress a moan as he grunted and moved to place his face into the crook of my neck. I felt warm breathes against me and he started to rock into me. I wrapped my legs around his hips and felt him even deeper inside me. He filled me completely and fit just right against me.

He continued to quicken his pace and I moved my hips with his as best I could. His hot mouth on my neck and his arms holding me. I never thought I would feel this. In this dark place.

Thinking back to that first day I remember being to scared to look at him in fear. We had been told our whole lives we were to serve. I knew who this man was and the stories they told. I imagined him roughly throwing me against the bed and having his way. Not comforting me. Promising me he wouldn't touch me. Now looking back I wish I had wanted it then. It would have been that much longer I got to feel this man.

His low moan brought me back to the moment once again and I could feel us both getting closer. His breath was deeper and my legs were shaking. Our hips in perfect sync with each other. He moved a finger down again and I felt him circle my clit. I was going to come and I wanted to feel his release inside me. I learned quickly as his lover how to get him too.

I moved my lips to his ear and whispered the magic word.

"Kylo."

He slammed into me hard and I felt him coming inside of me. I quivered around his member as the orgasm shook me. He covered my mouth as I screamed his name. While the walls covered most sound there were limits. He continued to hold me till I came down. We laid next to each other in a sweaty mess. He laid on his back and I curled into his side as best I could. We laid silent for a while. Just enjoying each other.

"I think about that day a lot too." He turned and smiled weakly before tucking loose hair behind my ear.

"What day?"

"The first day."

I rolled onto my back and pushed my body away from his. That day was embarrassing for me. I was a timid child then. Its hard to think I was so scared to let him touch me. Kylo turned to his side and pulled my body back to his. We know laid face to face with out legs lazily twined. He could tell I was shy about the subject.

"Don't be. How could you have known? I didn't know how I would feel. I wish I could say that I picked you specially but they hardly even let us see your faces."

If he was trying to make me feel better this was a poor job of doing so.

"But when I got you here and set you on that bed I didn't know what to do. When you took the hood off I felt it instantly."

"Felt what?"

It was his turn to move his gaze away from mine. Surely this man does not get embarrassed.

"I felt... different. I wanted to make this work. I never had the need to make someone else happy. When I woke up that night I was holding you I thought I ruined all this. I promised not to touch you yet I was wrapped around you. But instead you turned around and kissed me."

I smiled. Not timid. Not small. A big plastered on ear to ear smile.

"What?" He looked at my goofy grin with question.

"I lov-"

He covered my mouth with his before I could finish. I wanted to pull away and finish but he wouldn't let me. He pulled back.

"Don't say it. Not just yet okay? We live a kind of fantasy here. One day I might not come back through the door. I want us to have that. Just... not yet."

I understood. Because after he left tomorrow morning he would have the cloak and the mask on again. He would return to the evil. I would lie here alone, wondering what he was doing somewhere.

But I was fine with that. I had him in these hours between. Here we could live in this world we created. He moved down and laid his head against my chest seeking comfort.

"Is that okay?"

I knew he could read my mind but he wanted to hear me say it.

"You are what I want. That is all I need."  
M  
I kissed his hair gently and fell back against the pillow eyes drooping. One day this would end. The fantasy. Demons catching up. But right now I had my Kylo in my arms, and right now that was enough.


End file.
